Laharl
Laharl is the hero from the video game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Personality Laharl is incredibly arrogant as well as snarky and always tries to prove that he is the strongest demon in the Netherworld. He is, however, extremely powerful for his appearance, which, despite his age, is still that of a small human child (his large hair antennae and billowing scarf are meant to mask this fact). However, he has a weakness towards (as in, he literally gets hurt by) optimistic sayings (especially anything concerning the word 'love') and women with sexy bodies. Maderas took advantage of both weaknesses in both the game and the anime by having pretty girls say optimistic things (succubi in the game and miscellaneous pretty demon girls in the anime). He claims that Flonne and Etna don't bother him since they're flat-chested, something which they obviously take as an insult. He appears to have gotten over his aversion in his later appearances, as he isn't bothered by Rozalin's revealing outfit (Although a conversation with Machiko in Disgaea 3 after being recruited shows he's still highly nervous around them). Although Laharl considers himself evil, he never does anything that may be considered truly amoral. He only briefly considers doing anything to the Earth, and the only things he can think of are making it rain pepper and giving kids an addicting video game. Laharl also loves to laugh evilly, believing it is an important part of being the Overlord. Even when towards the end of the first game when Laharl has clearly turned good, he still continues acting like he's evil, except for when Lammington turns Flonne into a flower. At that he point he displays outright hate for the Seraph, believing that he turned on Flonne after she believed in him. This is, and in the normal ending where Laharl sacrifices his life to revive Flonne, are the only times he admits to caring about her, any other time he denies doing so. It is strongly implied that he harbors romantic feelings for her because the only way to cast the revival spell that takes the user's life is if the user has love for the person he/she revives, similar to how Laharl's mother took her own life to cure Laharl's deadly disease. This is the reason Laharl rejects love and thinks love is useless because it was the cause of his mother's sacrifice. In Laharl's future appearances, he maintains his ego and view that he is evil, and displays outrage whenever he isn't the main character, and attempts to take the role from whoever it happens to be at the time. His obsession with this is perhaps best shown when he appears in Disgaea 3, where he accuses Mao of being the "Legendary Overlord" that stole from him, but reveals after fighting him that he knew it was really Baal and only accused him just so he could increase his screen time. In Disgaea 4, Laharl again appears in the post-game, wanting to become the new protagonist of the story and take over the Presidency from the challengers aiming to get at it, after Axel, Raspberyl, and others try to take it. He loses against Valvatorez and his party, and joins the party, supposedly to increase the time he spends on-screen. Origin Laharl was the only child of the Overlord, King Krichevskoy, and a human woman. They tried to raise Laharl to be a kind demon, but after Laharl's mother sacrificed herself to save Laharl's life, Laharl grew to hate love and kindness, believing those two qualities killed his mother. As the story progresses, Laharl meets and Angel named Flonne, and his ideals begin to change. After Flonne's life is taken, Laharl plans to follow in his mother's footsteps and sacrifice himself to save her. However, Laharl is stopped from committing suicide when Flonne returns to the world as a Fallen Angel. Powers and Abilities Laharl possesses many demonic powers, one of the most prominent being Meteor Impact. With this move, Laharl crushes his enemies under a falling comet. Trivia *Laharl, along with Etna and Flonne, appear in all 4 Disgaea games. *In the Camp-Pain HQ of Disgaea 4. One of the possible conversation you can have with Laharl will reveal that his scarf is a part of his body. This seems to contradict a possible scene in Disgaea Infinite where in a conversation with Gordon, one of the possible choices makes Laharl remove his scarf. It could be possible however that his scarf might be an independent part of his body. *In Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, in addition to the three special moves he's used thoughout the Disgaea series, Laharl receives a new special attack: Overlord's Dimension. Laharl is seen using massive broadswords very similar to the ones Baal uses to attack in this move. The attack also incorperates elements from Blazing Knuckle and Meteor Impact. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Wise Category:Humanoid Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Elementals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Harbingers Category:Satan Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Cosmic Entity Category:False Antagonist Category:Immortals Category:The Hero